


A story about sirens, and how singing in the shower is dangerous.

by adolescentcanine



Series: mythology, or something. [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, non-soccer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolescentcanine/pseuds/adolescentcanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it’d be kinda cool to have mindless zombies under your will, actually,” Endou is saying as Midorikawa moves to turn off the stove. “You should choose a cooler song, though. Like, T-Pistonz instead of Berryz. Some kind of march song.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story about sirens, and how singing in the shower is dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> writing is hard. this was going to be longer but, ???? sorry

Midorikawa Ryuuji is still getting used living with other people. It isn’t his fault, really, but rather the fault of circumstance. Having been abandoned and as such living on his own since he was 14, Midorikawa has developed habits. Not bad habits, per se, but little things. Leaving the toilet seat open, cleaning rooms that weren’t his to clean to begin with (it’s not like Endou could clean it, really, since he’s, you know, ectoplasmic and all), and throwing out Kazemaru’s O-Negative because it squicked him out. Like forgetting to shut the curtains on the night of a full moon, or sometimes reopening them, forgetting he’s living with a literal werewolf now. 

And, as of recent, like singing in the shower and forgetting that this shitty apartment bathroom has excellent acoustics.

Midorikawa likes to think himself a morning person. He has to be, after all, being top secretary at the famous Kira corporation (on the front, a financial marketing company. behind the scenes, a placement agency for children… well, children like Midorikawa). He has a strict morning routine, one that forces him to rise with the sun and be cheerful about it. It’s fairly simple, of course – a short, hot shower, a cup of coffee, and a smell of Natsumi’s daily breakfast cooking to remind him that he could always be doing worse in life. That last part always makes him gag a little, but it’s just one step in the small things that forces him to be awake for the rest of the day until he gets home, twelve hours later.

So, as with most things that forces him out of his routine, opening the shower curtain to Endou poking his head through the door is an unwelcome surprise.

“Endou!” Midorikawa grabs the shower curtain, tugging it to cover himself, ignoring the burning feeling spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. “Endou, privacy, we’ve talked about this! You can’t just go going through walls whenever you’d like!”

Endou grins, looking almost sheepish, but doesn’t withdraw his head through the door. Instead, his arm appears to rub the back of his neck with a laugh. “Sorry, Midorikawa! I just thought I’d let you know- Well, you know, I’m sure you do, but-“

“Oh my god,” Midorikawa hisses, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. “What.”

“You were singing again,” Endou finally admits. “So, uh, everyone’s kind of…”

Midorikawa stares at him for a long moment, then lets out a long, annoyed sigh. 

God dammit.

Midorikawa ties the towel tightly around himself, stepping forward to open the bathroom door and storm out of it, down the hallway towards the kitchen where everyone else usually congregates at six in the morning. Stepping through Endou is kind of like stepping through cold jello, but it’s something that has to be done simply because the ghost is really, really bad at adjusting himself for other people. 

Midorikawa’s feet hit tile before he can even voice a syllable of the curse building in his throat, and with just one look around the kitchen he knows.

Yeah, okay. This was his fault. 

Natsumi stands over the stove (because, for some reason, there is no ban on her around the kitchen yet), her pan of scrambled-ish eggs scorching to a crisp on the stove. Even more so than they already would be, for sure. She’s staring off into space, a small smile on her face as she sways in place. Kazemaru, by the fridge, is in the same state. The door is open, letting cool air into the room, and his is mouth half open around a pack of B-positive, fangs extended. 

“In my defense,” Midorikawa tells Endou as he floats through the microwave, “I did not mean to do that.”

“I think it’s kinda funny, actually!” Endou waves an opaque hand in front of Kazemaru’s eyes, a goofy grin on his face. “I mean, it’s gonna suck if we lose ¬more roommates because you like to sing in the shower, but it’s not like I have to pay for it.”

Midorikawa sighs, long suffering. Endou is a free tenant, of course. He came with the house, really, but it’s common courtesy to let even the undead have a room to themselves. Endou’s the perfect roommate, so Midorikawa doesn’t mind. It’s nice having someone who literally can’t fall under your spell.

“I think it’d be kinda cool to have mindless zombies under your will, actually,” Endou is saying as Midorikawa moves to turn off the stove. “You should choose a cooler song, though. Like, T-Pistonz instead of Berryz. Some kind of march song.” 

“T-Pistonz is hardly a march song.” Kazemaru says, straightening and shutting the fridge. He shakes himself a little before biting a small hole into his cryopreservation packet. “But he does hold a point. Now I’m going to have Ryuusei Boy stuck in my head for the rest of the day.”

Natsumi sighs, disappointed as she takes in what is rest of her eggs. “I agree. I am certainly not one to judge you for your nature, Midorikawa. I’m the going hairy once a month, but… I wish you would at least let us keep our dignity. Something march-like, indeed.”

“Sorry.” Midorikawa grumbles, slightly guilty. 

“This is one of the perils of being bisexual, I suppose.” Kazemaru settles on the kitchen table, licking a stray bit of red off his lips. “Both male and female sirens are equally dangerous to me. It’s to be expected, living in the city.”

“You should be careful, though. In case you ever have to find a new roommate.” Natsumi says, scraping her breakfast into the garbage. “Fudou almost put your head through a wall when this happened to him.”

Fudou had been an especially trying case. The poor boy had already had his own issues, being half harpy, and being forced out of the closet by a siren he’d only been living with for a week hardly helped his case. As far as Midorikawa has been able to figure, the strength of a siren’s song has to do with how strongly the victim was attracted to the sex of the siren (in Midorikawa’s case, male). Kazemaru, bisexual. Natsumi, straight. Endou? Who even knew, him being dead and therefor an asexual aromantic being for the rest of eternity. Fudou had taken two straight days to snap out of it, because he was gayer than rainbows, apparently.

He had moved out right after breaking Midorikawa’s door. 

“It’s his own fault for being a closet case.” Kazemaru points out before Midorikawa can say anything in return. “But, yes. At least you always have Endou.”

“I guess there are perks to being murdered, huh?” Endou says cheerfully, always the optimist. “At least I’m a good roommate!”

Midorikawa shoots him a look, and then Natsumi suddenly jolts. “Didn’t we get neighbors yesterday?”

He closes his eyes and lets out a long breath. 

His day just got much, much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> The new neighbor is Hiroto. He's super under his spell, it's gay, they kiss ??? The end. Someone else write that for me because I have a plane to catch. 
> 
> Typos galore, most likely. I'll check it later, sorry!


End file.
